Nintendo Power
Nintendo Power is the official Magazine that publishes information on the current Nintendo consoles & handhelds. The first issue was made in July of 1988 featuring Super Mario Bros. 2 on the cover. Ever since, it has had over 200 issues, and is sold only in North America. Features *Contents - A list of pages the features are on. *Game Index - A list of all the games featured in the magazine, and what page they are on. *Pulse - Fan letters, as well as a letter from the editor, most wanted games, and best selling games. *News - All the latest news in gaming, as well as a don't miss section telling you the dates of upcomming games. *Game Watch Forecast - A full list of all upcomming games for the GCN, DS, and GBA *Smash Files - A section talking about a single character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **Issue 206: Solid Snake **Issue 207: Mario **Issue 208: Pit **Issue 209: Kirby **Issue 210: Wario *Previews - Short previews of upcomming games *Classified Information - Cheats and hints on games *Inside Zelda - Interviews with people making the game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *Player's Poll Sweepskates - Monthly contest *Point/Counterpoint - Writers of the magazine debating which subject is better *Reviews - Reviews of all the current and upcomming games for the GCN, DS, and GBA *Playback - A look back at games for classic consoles and handhelds *Game Over - How to beat final bosses in selected games *Power Quiz - A quiz about Nintendo *Next Month - A section talking about what will be covered in next month's issue *Contacts - How to contact Nintendo Power History Nintendo first created a monthly newsletter talking about Nintendo video games. The cover of the first issue featured Super Mario Bros. It was titled Nintendo Fun Club, and was soon later changed to the magazine titled Nintendo Power. The first issue featured Super Mario Bros. 2 on the cover, and was the first of hundreds of future issues to come. The next issue was the first to feature a controversial cover, featuring Simon Belmont holding a head of dracula. Later on in issue seven, the Game Boy was revealed, following the first strategy guide of volume thirteen. In issue eighteen, they made there first review section, back then titled Now Playing. Milestones *Volume 1 - First issue featuring Super Mario Bros. 2 on the cover. First Mario Cover. *Volume 4 - First Zelda cover. *Volume 7 - Game Boy introduced. *Volume 18 - Now Playing debuts *Volume 25 - Super NES introduced. *Volume 28 - First SNES game on the cover, Super Mario World *Volume 31 - First Metroid cover. *Volume 44 - First bonus issue. *Volume 49 - Final NES game cover, Battletoads & Double Dragon. *Volume 50 - 50th issue *Volume 66 - Last cover to feature Claymation. *Volume 72 - First E3. *Volume 75 - First and only Virtual Boy cover. *Volume 78 - 10 year anniversary for NES. *Volume 85 - Nintendo 64 introduced, first N64 game on cover, Super Mario 64. *Volume 98 - Pokemon debuts. *Volume 100 - 100th issue *Volume 110 - 10 year anniversary for the magazine *Volume 114 - Game Boy Color introduced. *Volume 132 - Game Boy Advance introduced. *Volume 137 - Gamecube introduced. *Volume 150 - 150th issue *Volume 151 - First Gamecube game cover, Super Smash Bros. Melee *Volume 170 - 15th anniversary of the magazine *Volume 181 - Nintendo DS introduced. *Volume 193 - Enhanced Nintendo Power design debuts. *Volume 194 - First DS Game cover, Mario Kart DS. *Volume 198 - Wii controller revelealed. *Volume 200 - 200th issue. *Volume 205 - Wii fully revealed. *Volume 207 - First Wii game cover, Rayman Raving Rabbids. Staff Main Staff *Andy Myers - Staff Writer *George Sinfield - Senior Writer/Editor *Chris Hoffman - Staff Writer *Steven Grimm - Senior Writer/Editor *Chris Shepperd - Staff Writer *Steve Thomason - Senior Writer Other Staff *Pete Michaud - Production Assistant/Contributing Writer *Jessica Joffe Stein - Supervising Editor *Scott Pelland - Managing Editor See Also *Nintendo Power Volumes *Nintendo Player's Guide *Nintendo Power's Top 200 Games *Camp Hyrule Category: Nintendo Power Category: American magazines